Edge of the Earth
by Cyberwolf
Summary: Vidclip. Pro-Daisuke and pro-Taichi, you have been warned! Yamasora, onesided Taiora, onesided Daikari.


_I knew that this moment would come in time_

Scene fades in on Tai clutching something tightly in his fist, eyes closed tightly

_That I'd have to let go and watch you fly_

He opens his eyes and turns his head to the side. Following his gaze, you see Sora running to Matt_  
I know you're coming back_

Camera goes back to Tai, showing him looking dejected, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turns away

_So why am I dying inside?_

Close-up on the tag and crest on his chest. They pulse with light, but with each pulse their glow dims

_Are you searching for words that you can't find?_

The scene from Digimon: The Movie where Tai is trying to write an apologetic email to Sora_  
Trying to hide your emotions_

Scene change to the old Digimon team walking together in the city. Sora is hugging Matt's arm, and Tai, just behind them, winks slyly and says something. They all three burst into laughter

_Eyes don't lie_

The camera zooms in on Tai's eyes, which are sad and solemn. You can see a laughing Sora and Matt reflected in them.

_Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye…_

The gang comes to Heighton View Terraces. Matt and Sora walk off. The camera stays on Tai, who waves to the two of them. He drops his hand with a sigh

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth_

Tai standing on his apartment's balcony, leaning with his arms folded on the railing. The wind ruffles his hair, but he takes no notice

_Hoping that someday you'll come back again_

He's holding a photo in his hand. The camera zooms in to show that the photo is of a younger Tai and Sora, arms thrown around each other's shoulders and grinning at the camera. Tai is giving Sora bunny-ears

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth_

The camera draws back to show Tai staring at the photo with a resigned look on his face. He sighs and drops his head

_Hoping for someday_

He straightens and decisively rips the photo in two, tossing it over the side of the balcony. He turns and heads inside his apartment

_…someday…_

Scene change to the two pieces of the photograph fluttering gently to earth. For a moment, the camera focuses on them lying on the concrete sidewalk before being blown off by the wind

_Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say_

Kari, angry, poking a finger at a frantic-looking Daisuke's chest. She's mad about his calling her 'his girl'. She tells him in no uncertain terms what she considers of him

_I don't want to let you leave this way_

She spins on her heel to walk off. Daisuke reaches out a hand to try to stop her, but lets it fall as she storms off. He hangs his head down

_I want you to know that _

He digs into his pocket, retrieving a rather battered looking greeting card, which he holds in his hand

_I'll stand right by your side_

Close-up on the card, which says 'Friends Forever!' on the cover

_And I know this may be_

The camera zooms out, showing Daisuke as he closes his fist, crumpling the card

_The very last time that we see each other cry_

He raises his other hand to his face, furiously wiping away a few tears which have squeezed out from his closed eyes

_Whatever happens, know that I'll…_

He opens his eyes again, which glisten a little, but his face is determined

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth_

The camera follows Daisuke's profile as he walks through the city streets, pace hurried and not stopping to look at anything

_Hoping that one day you'll come back again_

He takes out his cellphone and tries to phone Kari. The phone is picked up; he starts to say something but is cut off with a sharp click. He stares at the phone for a moment before wordlessly putting it back in his pocket

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth_

He suddenly takes off in a run, shoving past annoyed pedestrians. His head is down and shadowed by his hair. Rain begins to fall

_Hoping that someday you'll come back to me_

Camera close-up on his face. His mouth is unsmiling. You can't see his eyes, because they're in shadows

_I'll be praying, for whatever it's worth_

Scene change to Tai, who is in his school uniform and walking briskly down a street. His school bag is slung over his shoulder and his face is serious. He takes no notice of the rain pattering down on him

_Believing that one day you'll come back again_

He stops suddenly and turns his head. The camera follows his gaze to show a small playground tucked in a lot between two buildings. Through the gray haze of the rain, you see two faint images of a chibi Tai and Sora playing together

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth_

The images fade away, and the camera pans back to Tai, who is still looking at the playground with no expression on his face

_Hoping for someday_

He stares for a moment, then turns away. As he begins to walk off, he is run into by a blindly-running Daisuke

_I know_

Tai grasps Daisuke's shoulder, preventing the younger boy from running off again

_This may be_

Daisuke swings his head up, trying to wrench away but stopping as he recognizes Tai

_The very last time that we see each other cry_

The camera zooms in on Daisuke's face, angry and sad all at once, wet with rain and tears. It then focuses on Tai's face, looking emotionlessly down at Daisuke, also wet with rain but with no tears

_But whatever happens, know that I'll…_

Camera zooms out to show the two boys standing in the rain. It pans around them, drawing nearer and nearer to their faces. As it does, half-transparent scenes of Tai and Sora, Kari and Daisuke, are overlaid on the central image. With one last pan of close-ups of their faces, the scene fades to black

I'll be living for someday 

_Counting on someday_

_Knowing that one day_

_…I will see you…_


End file.
